Tangled and Twisted
by KayosTheDragon
Summary: First story! Please R&R!  Love is tangled and twisted, if love is a prophecy, what couldn't happen? A secret threat is looming in the shadows, but who can see it? Will SkyClan fall? Will the destined cats succeed in all, or will drama destroy all?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:  
><strong>The first two chapters and the prologue are pretty short, but don't worry, **the chapters get longer as I go on, **because I started writing a while ago, and I just came back to it and started to make the chapters 3 and 4. Anyways.

**_Allegiances_**

Leader:

**Shadestar**:: shady gray tom with yellowish eyes.

Deputy:

**Lilyfern**:: dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE; Tigerpaw

Medicine Cat: 

**Quietwhisper**:: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE; Irispaw

Warriors:

**Darkpelt**:: dark black tom with pale blue eyes.

APPRENTICE; Silentpaw

**Shadowblaze**:: light gray she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

APPRENTICE; Blackpaw

**Lynxrose**:: Off-white she-cat with a dark tan coloured ear tips, paws and muzzle, and amber eyes.

APPRENTICE; Graypaw

**Ashfire**:: gray tom with a white belly and brown eyes.

MATE; Ravenjay

APPRENTICE; Firepaw

**Redriver**:: dark red tom with black markings and blue eyes.

MATE; Bluestripe

APPRENTICE; Thunderpaw

**Snowrose**:: pure white she=cat with light blue eyes

APPRENTICE; Tawnypaw

**Pinespring**:: dark brown tom with amber eyes.

MATE; Poppysong

**Robinleap**:: red-brown tom with green eyes

MATE; Crystalspirit

**Ravenjay**:: black she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

MATE; Ashfire

**Liontail**:: yellow-brown tom with amber eyes.

MATE; Jadestone

**Jadestone**:: light gray she-cat with one black paw and jade eyes.

MATE; Liontail

APPRENTICE; Lightpaw

Apprentices:

**Blackpaw**:: dark black tom with brown eyes.

**Firepaw**:: fiery red tom with amber eyes.

**Stormpaw**:: brown tom with amber eyes.

**Graypaw**:: light gray she-cat with sea-blue eyes.

**Silentpaw**:: off-white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

**Crystalspirit**:: white she-cat with light gray stripes and green eyes.

MATE; Robinleap

KITS: **Lightkit**:: pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Tawnykit**:: light white she-cat with tawny eyes.

**Bluestripe:: **blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

MATE: Redriver

KIT: **Thunderkit**:: medium gray tom with green eyes.

**Poppysong**:: red-brown she-cat with green eyes.

MATE: Hollyfeather

KIT: **Tigerkit**:: red-brown tom with blackish markings and green eyes.

Elders:

**Larkflight**:: Cranky, light brown tabby with blue eyes.

MATE; Bramblesplash

**Bramblesplash**:: dark brown tabby with blue eyes.

MATE; Larkflight

**Prologue: Tangled and _Twisted_**

Quietpaw woke up, and glanced at her mentor. The black tom wasn't moving. She stood up, padding over to him. She leaned down.

"Pinegaze..." She moaned.

"Yes?" Quietpaw looked down at the black tom's unmoving body. Confused, she turned around. "Ah!" She let out a small yelp. She was standing nose-to-nose with her former mentor.

"_The ten cats, however tangled and twisted their paths may be, they must trust their hearts, through how much hurt and love they go through._" Pinegaze said absently. "You must find the Nine. Some are here, some are yet to come." Quietpaw looked down.

"But how-" She spoke as she looked up. Pinegaze was gone. Quietpaw went immediately to Shadestar.

"Come in," Shadestar spoke. Quietpaw padded into the den. "What is it?"

"Pinegaze has joined StarClan," Quietpaw said, but then paused, and after consideration, added "and has given me a prophecy." Shadestar looked at her.

"Tell me when you wish," Shadestar replied.

"The ten cats, however tangled and twisted their paths may be, they must trust their hearts, through how much hurt and love they go through." Quietpaw said. Shadestar nodded absently.

"Go to the Shinning Cave. Get your Name. We'll wait, and see what comes,"

"And one more thing," Quietpaw added, "He said we must find out who the nine are." She padded out of the den.

Quietwhisker emerged from the Shinning Cave. She had just finished receiving her name. She looked at Jadepaw. The only apprentice in the clan was watching Liontail intently. Was that affection Quietwhisper could see in her eyes? _A tangled and twisted path..._


	2. 1 Friends

Chapter 1: Friends

Lightkit and Tawnykit sat side by side, happily. Tigerkit and Thunderkit were wrestleing in front of them. Tawnykit leaped into the jumble of fur, followed by Lightkit. The two siblings played with the other two kits, who were as good as brothers. Tigerkit and Thunderkit had been born at the same time, to different mothers, making them as close as brothers.

The four kits split from each other into groups of two, Lightkit play-fighting with Tigerkit, and Tawnykit with Thunderkit.

"I got ya!" Tawnykit rammed into Thunderkit. Thunderkit fell over, as winded as you can get while play-fighting. Tawnykit sat down, "Sorry."

"Its fine," Thunderkit panted, "I only got all my wind knocked out of me!" Thunderkit exclaimed and smiled, obviously trying to crack a joke.

"Nice one, Tawnykit." Lightkit spoke while padding over, having just finished losing to Tigerkit.

"So, get beaten by a cat smaller then you, Thunderkit?" Tigerkit asked, smiling.

"Tigerkit, weight isn't all. Tawnykit is a strong young she-cat. Remember, she's only a half-moon younger then you," Jadestone padded over to them from behind Tigerkit. Jadestone was a very small she-cat. She smiled at Tawnykit.

"Yeah!" Tawnykit looked at Tigerkit with a smug look. Jadestone looked down at her, laughter in her eyes.

"Now, now," Jadestone said.

"Kits!" Bluestripe called from the entrance of the nursery. Crystalspirit and Poppysong were standing beside her. Tawnykit looked at Lightkit, Thunderkit and Tigerkit. The four kits were looking at each other. Crystalspirit took a step forward. _Crack!_ Crystalspirit looked up. She jumped forward. A piece of the rock fell to the ground with a large crash behind her.

"What happened?" Shadestar was running from her den.

"A rock fell, but it missed Crystalspirit!" Poppysong called over to her. Shadestar raced over.

"Is everyone okay?" Shadestar asked worriedly.

"Yes," Bluestripe replied, "But do we have to keep our kits in a crumpling den?"

"No." Shadestar said, "We will move you into the birthing den."

"Kits, come here." Crystalspirit said. Tawnykit, Lightkit, Tigerkit and Thunderkit padded over quickly.

"Firepaw, Graypaw, Make nests in the birthing den!" Shadestar called. Firepaw dipped his head. Graypaw scowled.

"Come on," Graypaw rolled her eyes. The two apprentices hurried off.

"Get the kits up there," Shadestar said. "I'll have the nursery checked and reinforced."

"Come along, kits." Poppysong led the way up. The four five moon old kits followed, and behind them, Bluestripe and Crystalspirit. The three queens led the way into the den.

"Time to sleep, kits." Crystalspirit said gently. Tawnykit closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	3. 2 Together

**Author's Note:  
><strong>Tomorrow I will get a list of allegiances up at the start of the fan fiction. :)  
><em>Check it then. :)<strong><br>**_

**Chapter 2: Together**

"Tawnypaw! Lightpaw! Tawnypaw! Lightpaw!" The clan cheered the new apprentices' names. Tawnypaw smiled at Lightpaw.

"Apprentices," Tawnypaw whispered.

"And all together," Lightpaw replied happily. She looked over at Thunderpaw and smiled. The other two had become apprentices a half-moon ago. Then she looked up. Cats were starting to split up and go about their normal duties. "The ceremony's over." Tawnypaw trotted over to Thunderpaw and Tigerpaw. Lightpaw followed her. Tawnypaw was distracted as the other three talked. She had gotten Snowrose as a mentor. She smiled to herself. Snowrose was a great fighter. Lightpaw had gotten Jadestone, and seemed slightly disappointed that she had received such a young warrior for a mentor. Tawnypaw had giggled at that. Thunderpaw was with Redriver, and Tigerpaw was with Lilyfern. They had both seemed happy. Tawnypaw zoned back in.

"Come on!" Graypaw was saying. Silentpaw stood beside her. "Let's get you two some nests, and show you the cave!" Silentpaw scampered away first, followed by Graypaw, then Thunderpaw and Tigerpaw. Lightpaw looked at Tawnypaw and shrugged. They ran after them, side by side.

"Cozy." Lightpaw said once they had entered the cave.

"Sure," Blackpaw said sarcastically "If you're a mouse."

"Give it a rest, Blackpaw," Firepaw said from a nest a little farther back. Blackpaw opened his mouth to retort, but Irispaw entered the den.

"Hi." She said, "Are you two going to stop bickering long enough to talk to everyone else?"

"Sure." Firepaw said. Blackpaw rolled his eyes.

"These are Tawnypaw and Lightpaw." Graypaw said.

"We can speak for ourselves, Graypaw." Tawnypaw said as a joke.

"Of course!" Silentpaw said.

"Now look who's bickering, Irispaw!" Blackpaw said, flicking his tail. Lightpaw laughed at them. Irispaw rolled her eyes.

"Everyone!" Tigerpaw laughed.

"Hey, look at this." Thunderpaw reached up and spiked the fur on his head into a tiny spike. Irispaw, Firepaw, Lightpaw, Tawnypaw, Graypaw, Tigerpaw and Silentpaw laughed. Blackpaw stayed silent.

The nine cats formed a circle in the den. They talked for a long while, and none of them noticed that it was nearing nightfall.

"Look.." Irispaw said. She flicked her tail to the entrance of the den. "It's nightfall!" She stood up and shook herself. "See you in the morning." She trotted out of the den. Tawnypaw watched the other apprentices as they swarmed into their nests. She looked around. Graypaw and Blackpaw were happily sharing tongues in their two nests side by side. Firepaw was in the nest on the other side of Blackpaw. Silentpaw was on the other side, beside Graypaw. Beside Graypaw was a little space, then Thunderpaw, and beside him, Tigerpaw. Behind Thunderpaw was Lightpaw. Tawnypaw slipped out of the den, and down beside the rockpile. She sat down with a mouse. She ate it silently and slowly. She looked up at Shadowblaze, who was on guard. She looked around, and enjoyed the night for a little bit.

After she had finished her mouse, she stood up and padded back into the den, and curled up in her nest beside Tigerpaw's.

**Author's Note:**

Mentors and Apprentices for future references.

Graypaw - Lynxrose

Silentpaw - Darkpelt

Blackpaw - Shadowblaze

Firepaw - Ashfire

Thunderpaw - Redriver

Tigerpaw - Lilyfern

Irispaw - Quietwhisper

Tawnypaw - Snowrose

Lightpaw - Jadestone


	4. 3 Climbing

Chapter 3: Climbing

"Shadestar, Shadestar!" Snowrose called as she raced into camp, followed closely by Jadestone. Jadestone was limping. The two skidded to a halt in front of their leader. "Badger! Just across the fallen tree!"

"You two go back, and take Lilyfern, Redriver, Shadowblaze and Darkpelt with you." Shadestar said calmly.

"Too bad, eh?" Lightpaw said from beside Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw stopped watching the other cats and turned to her sister.

"Huh?" Tawnypaw said, confused.

"If we were trained, it could be us going!" Lightpaw exclaimed.

"Oh…" Tawnypaw trailed off, watching Tigerpaw and Thunderpaw as they walked over. She turned and looked at Shadestar again.

"Jadestone!" Shadestar called. "Stay here, I want you to take all the apprentices out for a climbing exercise, at that big tree in the training clearing. Bring Stormfall. Lynxrose!"

Tawnypaw looked at Lightpaw happily. "They're taking us all climbing!" She exclaimed. Tigerpaw, Thunderpaw and Lightpaw were all looking at her blankly.

"And?" Thunderpaw asked bluntly, but Tigerpaw was smiling, so she ignored Thunderpaw's coment. She turned to Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw, you like climbing?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Tigerpaw said happily.

"I love climbing." She said again.

"It's your first day as an apprentice, how would you know?"

"I climbed in camp a lot." Tawnypaw said. Tigerpaw looked confused. "The cliffs, down there." She flicked her tail at a rocky space with lots of paw holds.

"Oh, -" He was cut off by Graypaw.

"Let's go!" Graypaw called to them. Tawnypaw stood up and shook the dust out of her fur. She trotted over beside Tigerpaw to join Silentpaw, Graypaw, Firepaw and Blackpaw. Lightpaw and Thunderpaw followed closely.

The eleven cats walked quickly through the territory, each cat keeping to themselves. The cats were all scenting for badgers. Once the cats reached the clearing, it sounded as if everyone was finally breathing again.

"Okay." Stormfall said, "We're going to practice climbing, leaping from trees, and maybe a little tree fighting."

"Wow, tree fighting!" Murmurs went up among the apprentices.

"Now, now." Jadestone said. Lightpaw tipped her had at her mentor. Tawnypaw eyes Jadestone curiously. Jadestone leaped up the tree and landed on a big branch, big enough for almost all of them.

"Graypaw, you go first." Stormfall said, "Climb up to the branch where Jadestone is."

"Kay." Is two large leaps, Graypaw was up the tree. SkyClan were known for their strong legs for jumping and catching birds, so apprentices got special training for both.

"Silentpaw, go." Stormfall said. Silentpaw took a little longer to get up, as if making sure not to fall, sliding up from branch to branch like a snake. Once she was on the branch, Blackpaw went up. Blackpaw's climbing was touchy. He jumped to reach every branch, but looked so full of himself that he thought he was doing the best there.

"Jump a little higher, Blackpaw." Stormfall said. Blackpaw leaped and missed the next branch, being grabbed by Jadestone and pulled onto the branch with the other three.

"You three go up to the branch above me." Jadestone told Graypaw, Silentpaw and Blackpaw. The three apprentices obeyed.

"Firepaw, go." Stormfall nodded to the apprentice. Firepaw's climbing was pretty decent, leaped from branch to branch up, but not as well as Graypaw.

"Go up with the others, Firepaw." Jadestone nodded to him once he got to the branch.

"Thunderpaw, go." Stormfall flicked her ear. Thunderpaw leaped up, skipping a branch each time, and swiftly reached the big branch.

"Tigerpaw, go." Tawnypaw watched as her best friend leaped silently from branch to branch, and in five leaps, he was up.

"Tawnypaw, it's your turn. " Stormfall spoke to her. She leaped up a few branches and finally reached the big branch, settling in next to Tigerpaw. Her three leaps had exactly tied him. She stuck her tongue out. After four jumps, Lightpaw had joined them.

"Time to practice our landing." Stormfall said. "Tigerpaw and Thunderpaw, come down to the branch two branches under you."

"That's not too high," Thunderpaw whispered to Tigerpaw.

"Okay, Now jump into our nice pile of moss." Stormfall flicked his tail. Tigerpaw nodded.

"Can I go first?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Yes, go." Stormfall replied. Tigerpaw was off the branch quickly, and landed with a thud in the moss. He trotted over to beside Stormfall. Thunderpaw leaped off next.

"Tawnypaw and Lightpaw, go." Tawnypaw watched Lightpaw leap gracefully off, squirm in the air, and land on her paws in the moss. Tawnypaw looked down. She held her breath, and jumped off. She landed swiftly in the moss, and darted over to her sister. Tawnypaw waited silently while the other four apprentices and Jadestone leaped off. Stormfall looked at the sky.

"We have time to tree fight!" He exclaimed. "Jadestone, lets demonstrate the move. He leapt up to the big branch, followed by Jadestone. Stormfall placed himself farther out on the branch, and Jadestone was beside the tree trunk. "Rather than leaping up a branch and being followed easily, you should learn to stun your opponent on your way up. Leap over them, and bat them on the head with your back paws while you leap onto the tree trunk. Like this." Stormfall looked at Jadestone. Both cats prepared to leap. Stormfall leaped up and hit the side of Jadestone's head, and landed on the tree trunk, swiftly scurrying up to the next branch.

"Everyone understand?" Jadestone asked. The apprentices were silent. "Good."

"Firepaw and Silentpaw, go to the big branch four branches higher than the one we were on. Blackpaw and Graypaw, go to the one two branches above them. On the branch Jadestone and I were on, Tawnypaw and Tigerpaw. Two branches below them, Thunderpaw and Lightpaw. Go!" Tawnypaw leaped up to her branch beside Tigerpaw. She watched Graypaw flash upwards, onto her branch. Once everyone was ready, Tawnypaw readied herself to hit Tigerpaw. She leaped, and batted Tigerpaw on the head perfectly, but she missed the tree trunk and landed a branch below. She leaped up the trunk and reached her landing branch.

"Again!" Stormfall called. Tawnypaw tried again a few times, missing Tigerpaw and hitting the trunk, hitting Tigerpaw and missing the trunk, until she finally got it. Her and Tigerpaw swapped positions and trained up until dusk. Eventually Stormfall called for them to stop, and they headed towards the camp. Once they reached it, Tawnypaw and Lightpaw headed straight for their nests.

"Night!" Lightpaw said to Tawnypaw as the apprentices curled up in their nests.

"Night." Tawnypaw replied, and finally let sleep overcome her.


	5. 4 Hidden Past

**Chapter 4: Hidden Past**

Irispaw woke up and rolled over in her nest in the medicine den. She pried her eyes open and stood up. She stretched out and walked over to Quietwhisper.

"Irispaw, can you go and gather some poppy seeds?" Quietwhisper said, not turning around from her leaf wraps.

"Sure." Irispaw said, "But I'm going to take a walk at the same time, if that's okay."

"Go ahead." Quietwhisper said, "I know sometimes you just need a day out of camp."

"Thanks." Irispaw said. She padded out of the den and trotted out of camp. She hurried into the forest and leaped into a tree.

"Wha- uh- oo- OW!" A voice sounded from beside her. _Crack! _Irispaw turned around. _Clunk! Bang! Thud!_

"Hello?" Irispaw said.

"Oww.." The voice complained from below.

"Who are you?" Irispaw asked, turning in circles trying to see where the cat was.

"Down here." The voice mewed.

"Are you okay…?" Irispaw said hesitantly.

"Yeah.."

"Sorry, but… Who are you?" Irispaw asked.

A Gray, blurry, cat leaped up onto the branch.

"Graypaw." The cat's voice was cracky.

"Why is your voice cracking?" Irispaw asked.

"Not sure." Graypaw replied.

"Come to the medicine den, I'll give you some honey."

"Sure…" Graypaw said and leaped off the tree. Irispaw followed. Irispaw led the way down the rocky path and into the medicine den. The scent of herbs surrounded the cats as Irispaw rummaged for the honey. She found it, and passed it to Graypaw. Graypaw lapped up some, and swallowed.

"Don't talk too much." Irispaw said.

"Okay.."Graypaw sighed, "I'll just go to the apprentice den then." Graypaw trotted out of the den and out of sight. Irispaw turned and trotted back up the stone path. She headed out camp, walking casually along the rocky path. Tiny stones bounced down the path behind her as she exited the gorge and trotted into the green leafy trees. She looked across the bright, lush forest. She scented. _That's an odd scent… cat, but not SkyClan._

_Crack!_

A sound came from the bush beside her. Irispaw instinctively hissed. From behind the bramble bush, a black cat swiftly stalked. Irispaw saw the cat, but acted intelligently, and made the cat think she didn't. From the corner of her eye, Irispaw saw the cat flick its tail, like a clan leader does to signal to stay back and be silent. Irispaw came to a discouraging conclusion, and gasped. As soon as she had, she knew she shouldn't have. The cat hissed and reared up, having obviously realized her trick. Irispaw quickly scanned the forest around her. Two large oak trees side by side seemed like her best hope. She sprinted over as quickly as she could, and leaped swiftly into the tree. She'd never battle trained before, let alone _actually_ battled. She only knew some tips from Graypaw, Lightpaw and Tawnypaw, her three best friends. She also knew about SkyClan cats' ability to maneuver in trees, which was what led her into the oak tree.

Thinking she was safe in the tree, Irispaw spoke, "Who are you, and why have you come." She demanded.

"Who are you to ask, puny apprentice." The black cat sneered.

"Medicine cat apprentice of SkyClan. Who are _you_ to ask?" Irispaw growled

The cat cackled, "You don't recognize me?"

Irispaw tried to stand tall. She was still in the tree, and this rogue, was on the ground. Irispaw lifted her chin defiantly.

The black cat looked her in the eyes. "Blaze."

Though only one word was spoken, both cats understood. Blazingsoul was back, and as evil as ever.

"You killed your own mate. You killed my mother." A tear ran down Irispaw's cheek. Anger blazed in her eyes.

"Yes, Irispaw. I am back, and the perfect way to end this soft bloodline of mine in the clan, while sending Shadestar a message, is to kill you. This should be easy." Blazingsoul hissed.

"Yeah, right." Irispaw growled.

"Then come and fight me." Blaze said. He walked in a threatening circle.

"Send your cats home, coward." Irispaw said. Her father looked at her, hissing. Blaze hissed and flicked his tail. The sound of paws faded into the distant as cats ran towards their camp.

"Come fight like a warrior." Irispaw's eyes flashed. She disappeared into the leaves of the large oak tree.

"What would you know about being a warrior?" Blazingsoul leaped into the tree after Irispaw.

Irispaw had already gotten quite high into the tree. She leaped into the other. Leaves were everywhere, fluttering to the ground and hiding Irispaw from view. She stood, planted on the branch securely. Blaze leaped through the oak leaves and landed on the branch in front of Irispaw. Irispaw let instinct take over. Blazingsoul swiped at her legs. Irispaw jumped, and landed on the branch again. Blazingsoul leapt onto her, and she fell over, letting Blazingsoul land on her. Irispaw rolled over, knocking Blazingsoul off the branch. He landed a few branches down, on a very thin branch, with a thud and a crack. The branch looked like it wasn't going to hold him. Irispaw looked around quickly, thinking. If she stepped onto the branch, it would beak and both of the cats would plummet to the bottom of the tree. She estimated the distance between the branch where Blaze was and the ground. It was a hard fall, but it wouldn't kill. Irispaw slid down the tree more, and the on the trunk in front of the branch where Blazingsoul was. She took one step onto the branch, putting weight on it, but she held onto the trunk, with her front paws. Blaze sat up and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm your father, Irispaw. You won't do this to me." Blaze said.

"Try me." Irispaw said, "You're not my father anymore." Irispaw put a lot more weight onto the branch.

_Crack!_

"I'll _always_ be your father." Blazingsoul said. Irispaw hissed. She jumped off the branch and held onto the trunk. The branch started to plummet to the ground, Blaze with it. Once Blazingsoul hit the ground, he hurried away from SkyClan territory.

"Wow." Irispaw whispered as she slid to the ground. _What if I'm a better warrior than I am a medicine cat?_ She turned, and trotted towards the camp. A scratch on her shoulder was stinging, but she ignored it. The only thing she could think of was the fact that she hoped was that Quietwhisker won't notice.


End file.
